


Alive

by freakishlyweird



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: A fuckton of doki dokis, All the soulmate AU's thrown in, Almost everyone are strangers, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Background Tsumiki Mikan, Doki doki Ishi, Dork Ishimaru Kiyotaka, Dork Owada Mondo, Dorks, Everybody Lives, Finding ur fucking soulmate, Ft. Class 78, Heartbeats, Hope's Peak ain't a thing, Huh daiyakure wouldja look at that, I'm Going to Hell, Junko ships it, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sane Enoshima Junko, Shipping Squad, Slight OOC, Wholesome Junko/Mikan, slight office AU y not
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-18 05:50:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16112147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freakishlyweird/pseuds/freakishlyweird
Summary: Meeting soulmates is a unique experience for everyone. Matching body marks, eye color swap, you name it, they got it. No one really knows when will they meet their soulmate or how exactly will it go.Then there's Kiyotaka Ishimaru—a man whose heart doesn't beat, and Mondo Oowada—a man without a true soulmate.





	1. Broken Silence

**Author's Note:**

> Another chapter fic which I doubt I will finish! Yaaaay...!
> 
> Anyways, this was inspired by an AU from perfect-ishimondo-boys.tumblr.com and also from the manhwa Heart Silent.
> 
> Go check em out for more amazing AU's!

Suit-clad, blank-faced, business-class workers hustle towards the subway; trying to catch the train already cramped with even more suit-clad, blank-faced, business class workers. Typical city morning rush hour.

Much to the chagrin of a young man marching towards the subway in an unbelievably fast pace. His fast marching surprises other people in the subway. He looks like he's close to running, but not.

He is just like the suit-clad, blank-faced, business class workers hustling their way to work. Except that he isn't exactly blank-faced.

Yes, he dresses like an ideal businessman, his hair cut short (as if he just let his highschool haircut grow for a bit), his black suit ironed to perfection, his burgundy tie not crooked even a bit, his shoes shined and his posture straight; but his face looks like he's going to all-out reprimand or murder someone.

His red irises glint with intensity as he stares at the general direction of the subway. His frown is emphasized by his ridiculously big eyebrows that seem to be permanently furrowed together.

Quickly glancing at his watch, he dashes for the train and gets in. Just in time for the departure. Normally, exhaustion would take over after such feat. However, he gets in without pausing to catch his breath.

The train parts. His lean frame was forcibly pushed in a cramped space near the train door. Unfortunately so, his cheek was smushed on the glass part of the door; the (unsightly) sight free for future passengers to see. There is nothing he could do about it, as they were packed like sardines in that train car and moving about is not an option.

 _Just a few more stations,_ he mutters to himself.

He has never been this late for work before. What could have possibly broken his unwavering resolve?

 _Oh yeah,_ he thought,  _only_   ** _that_** _could have possibly done it._

* * *

As per usual, he walked to the station while it's still not rush hour. Suitcase in hand, he walked with unwavering focus. The only thing that mattered to him is going to work early, as usual.

At this time, passengers slowly fill the station. It's quite a number, but having rode the train system for a few years now, he knows that it's still manageable and he can still get on the train just fine.

Holding his train card, he g--

_Ba-dump._

He stopped in his tracks, almost dropping his train card.

 _What was that?!_ he thought

_Ba-dump. Ba-dump. Ba-dump._

A sensation he could only describe as throbbing. More precisely yet, a highly irritating squirming feeling inside of him.

 Suddenly, he felt so breathless.

 _This is preposterous! Why now?!_ he thought, clutching his chest and almost tripping overin the process. As he suspected, the throbbing came from that area.

_Ba-dump. Ba-dump. Ba-dump._

He moved out of the line, and went immediately for the bathroom. For good measure, he looked around for anything that may have caused it.

It was almost impossible to tell, since there is a lot going on.

He ran into one of the stalls, panting heavily. He never felt so  _tired_ before. The throbbing in his chest going on intensely. Clutching his chest like his life depended on it, he took dramatically deep breaths in a desperate attempt to calm him down.

It seemed to work, as the beating gradually decreases in intensity. Slowly but surely, it faded into the stillness like it was before.

However, the phenomenon still baffled him.

His heart, which remained still for all his life; suddenly thought it was a good idea to beat mirthfully. Right in the middle of a busy train station.

 _What time is it?_ he asked himself as he checked his watch.  _Has it been ten minutes already?!_

He rushed out of the bathroom.

* * *

His work is too mundane to be even worth noting. An ordinary, high-position 9-5 office job. So much for his academic feats in school.

After finishing up the rest of the paperwork, he tore off the remaining Post-It on the corner of his monitor.

_Book an appointment to the cardiologist._

Reaching for his phone, he dialed the number he knew too well. As proof to this, the other line picked up after a few rings.

"H-hello, Dr. Enoshima's office," the familiar shy voice of his doctor's secretary answered.

"Ah, yes, hello, this is Ishimaru Kiyotaka," he answered back "I'd like to book an appointment tomorrow,"

"O-oh! Ishimaru-san!" she replied "T-this is a bit of a short n-notice, but there is a c-change in office,"

"What do you mean...?" Kiyotaka asked

"Y-you see, E-enoshima-san retired t-two days ago," the secretary tried her best to explain "And h-he will be replaced by his d-daughter. B-but don't worry! S-she has already r-read through all p-patient records a-and s-she already started y-yesterday..."

"That is quite alright," he replied "What's the soonest schedule available for tomorrow?"

"H-hold on, p-please!" she said, as the sound of rummaging pages and typing noises can be heard on the other line.

Kiyotaka heard something fall over and crash on the other line, making him grimace. Seconds later, the secretary came back on line, with a shyer voice that earlier.

"U-uh... I-is 1:30 p.m. a-alright for you? I-it's the o-only remaining slot for tomorrow, I-i'm s-sorry!" she rambled, as if she was going to cry.

"D-don't cry, Tsumiki-san, it's quite alright. I'll take it," Kiyotaka said.

Sound of typing, something almost falling over again and a faint, yet sharp voice of a woman can be heard on the other line saying something like, "Gawd, Mikan, stop sweating over small stuff,"

"D-done," the secretary said "A-anything else y-you would like to s-schedule?"

"That would be all, thank you," he said, as he ended the call.

 _Everything else is done,_ he thought. He proceeded to exit the office and walk his way to the station.

The train ride is normal as usual. No spontaneous heartbeat happened like earlier in the day.

Upon reaching the destination, he got down on the train and walked home, like he did everyday.

Kiyotaka decided to stop by the convenience store a few blocks from his apartment to satisfy his sudden craving for instant ramen for dinner. He is typically against eating these types of food, but ultimately decided to do it just this once. After that, he would stick to his usual diet of onigiri stuffed with okaka.

Speaking of, he was running out of bonito flakes. He'll go buy that as well.

Upon entering the convenience store, he went for the instant ramen immediately, accidentally bumping a larger man.

"Jeez, watch where you're goin' ki--"

_Ba-dump. Ba-dump. Ba-dump._

Just by merely hearing that voice, Kiyotaka's normally lifeless heart went into overdrive again. He dropped the instant ramen and clutched his chest on instinct. He crumpled on the floor.

"Shit... uhh, kid, you okay there?" the man asked, kneeling down towards him.

"E-excuse y-you, I-i'm not a  _kid._ I'm 23 y-years old, dang it..." Kiyotaka retorted, wheezing right after.

He mustered all his effort to look at the man. Tall stature, tanned muscular body, wearing the _filthiest_ wifebeater his eyes laid on. Long, bleached, golden-colored hair tied in a small ponytail. Handsome-looking face, his intense purple eyes accentuated with eyeliner.

"Shit, fuck, 'm callin' 119 fuck this..." the man rambled, reaching for his pockets. Street accent, probably a former thug.

"N-no, I-i'm fine..." Kiyotaka croaked, still breathing heavily to ease his heart "I... I just need to get home... ngh!"

"Uh... yeah I can do that," the man said, trying to suppress the panic in his voice "Y'sure ya don't need an ambulance or summat?"

"P-positive!" Kiyotaka replied.

"Alright, then," the man said, the proceeded to carry Kiyotaka (and his belongings) bridal style. They went outside of the store, where the man's motorcycle was parked. The man then carefully hoisted the breathless man into his bike, making sure the latter doesn't fall off.

"D-death t-trap on wheels!" Kiyotaka muttered in defiance in between heavy breathing "I-i r-refuse t-- gah!"

"God, stop bein' a whiny bitch an' just hold on to me dammit!" the man roared, as he made sure Kiyotaka and his belongings are secured nicely on his bike. Kiyotaka has no choice but to hold on to this man. His heart didn't stop beating since then. Even worse, his heart rate went higher; as if his body _wanted_ this.

Keeping his composure, he told the man the way to his house.

Everything went so fast that it took a few seconds for Kiyotaka to register that they were standing in front of his door. He also realized he was clinging and  _panting_ on this man like his  _freaking life depended on it._

Reluctantly, he handed his key to the man, because his heart took a toll on his energy.

As testament to the previous statement, as soon as he stepped into his apartment, he lost consciousness.


	2. Mother Junko in the House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I therefore conclude that you're gay,"  
> -Junko to Kiyotaka, at one point in this chapter, probably

"Ngh..."

Kiyotaka woke up to the smell of instant ramen. And drops of soup splashing on his face.

_Who could have...?_

He looked up to see the man from last night, chowing down the aforementioned instant ramen in front of his face. Upon seeing Kiyotaka wake up, he set down the cup on the bedside table.

_Ba-dump. Ba-dump. Ba-dump._

The throbbing is very much still there, but not as intense as it was last night. However, it was still very much irritating.  _What time is it?_

"Rise an' shine, bitch," the man said "Are ya' actually okay now?"

"Y-yes," Kiyotaka said, voice still groggy from sleep "I apologize for greatly inconveniencing you. And you have to stay over here for...?"

"Yeah, I did," he replied "Yer fucking lucky though, I jus' live a few blocks away, so I jus' told Aniki I'll be stayin' over an'-- ehhh, y'know what? Jus' ignore the... _incense_ shit, 'm fine..."

" _Inconvenience,"_

"Yeah, yeah, whatever th' fuck 'twas pronounced,"

"Regardless of your _crude_ behavior," Kiyotaka began "I thank you for last night. I didn't catch your name...?"

"Didn't fuckin' threw it," the man replied, to which Kiyotaka gave a disapproving look. The man laughed a little before proceeding to speak again.

"Name's Oowada Mondo," he said "Nice t'fuckin' meet'cha,"

"Ishimaru Kiyotaka, pleasure to meet you," Kiyotaka replied, standing up "Now, what time is it? I need to go to work--"

" _Work?!"_ Mondo cried "It's a fuckin' Sunday!"

"Still!" Kiyotaka insisted "That doesn't excuse me to be  _lackadaisical_ and slack off all day!"

"You almost fuckin'  _died_ last night!" Mondo retorted "Fuckin' Christ, jus'... I'm sure they'll understand!"

"And besides, I have an appointment to the doctor today, so slacking off at home is never an option!" Kiyotaka said, grabbing some onigiri at the fridge and reheating them.

"Ye fuckin' hardass," Mondo sighed "What if the doc told'ja to jus' rest up for the whole day?! Would'ya ignore that?"

"Ngh!" Kiyotaka groaned, defeated "Fine, I will! But I still need to go to the doctor, and then we'll see...!"

"Fuckin' hardass..." Mondo sighed.

"By the way," Kiyotaka said "What time is it?"

"Uh... noon?" Mondo said, looking at the clock. He looked back to Kiyotaka, who is roaming around the house in panic.

"Yo, chill out, will ya?!" Mondo cried, as he helplessly watched Kiyotaka hurriedly stuff his face with rice balls as he rushed to get some clothes. "Ye jus' had a fuckin'  _heart attack_ last night,"

"I am terribly late for my appointment, I can't afford to _chill out,_ " Kiyotaka defiantly said, while still moving about. "I also thank you for helping out last night, but I do not want to inconvenience you any further!"

"I told'ya it's  _fine!_ " Mondo argued "Annoying fuckin' hardass..."

Mondo thought it was pointless to argue with Kiyotaka, so he just up and left.

"Fine, I'll leave, but jus' in case ya need help, call me!" Mondo shouted before leaving "I don' want to be a POI on a fuckin' homicide case or summat,"

Kiyotaka was probably too busy to even hear that.

* * *

"For a working class man, you do have an impressive body," the woman who introduced herself as Junko Enoshima hummed, as she observed Kiyotaka take off his dress shirt in preparation for diagnosis. 

Which is true. At first glance, Kiyotaka looks very lanky. However, underneath the dress shirt is a well-maintained body with a notable lean muscle definition.

She twirled her strawberry-blonde locks whilst waiting for the secretary to prep the equipment.

"Err... Thank you, Enoshima-san!" Kiyotaka replied enthusiastically, but still with hints of awkwardness "I do maintain a rigid exercise regimen, after all!"

She motioned him to wait on the small bed on the corner.

"Will you keep that up, though?" she sneered "You know that industry makes everyone potbellied and stuff, right? Upupupupu!"

"You underestimate me," Kiyotaka replied "Hard work and dedication always pay off and I'm going to prove it,"

"Whatever," Junko shrugged, then turned to her secretary at the bedside table "Yo, Mikan, are the things ready?"

"Y-yes, E-enoshima-sama!" Mikan meekly replied, prepping the machine and making sure the bed is inclined properly.

"How many times do I have to tell you to call me just Junko?" Junko laughed "We're practically roommates at this point,"

"Y-yes... J-junko-sama," Mikan bowed

"Eh, that'll do," Junko shrugged "You can go back to whatever you're doing. Thanks for the help,"

She went back, but she tripped, unintentionally showing her panties in the process.

"I'm so sorryyyyyy!" Mikan shrieked. Kiyotaka grimaced. He remembers his former doctor's lighthearted comments about his secretary's clumsiness.

Junko just laughed and helped Mikan get up. After that, she turned to Kiyotaka. She was holding a handful of electrodes.

"So... since you're one of Pop's regulars, you know how this works... right?" Junko said in a slightly clinical manner.

"I... haven't had the test in a long time, but yes," Kiyotaka answered.

"Okay, so you know the shits, right? No cold water, no exercising before this, et cetera, et cetera..." Junko babbled, to which Kiyotaka nodded. "This won't cause any electric shocks, this is a painless procedure, blah blah blah..."

 _Junko is a huge contrast to his father_ , Kiyotaka thought. His former doctor always sticks to the protocol regarding medical procedures, whereas Junko just does it and insists on being casual. Well, most likely because of the huge difference in age gap.

Junko is probably the same age as Kiyotaka which made the latter feel awkward. She must be a genius...

"Anyways, remove your socks and roll up your pants for a bit to expose the ankles," she added, whilst Kiyotaka complied "Then after that, lie down on that bed while I stick these babies. Refrain from moving or talking or else I'll bring you fucking despair,"

Junko then proceeded to stick the electrodes on Kiyotaka's chest, wrists and ankles and attaching the wires afterwards.

She pressed record on the machine, waiting for the paper to roll out. Much to her surprise, the results came out a few minutes later, showing a complete flatline.

"What the actual fuck...?" Junko muttered in curiosity. Mikan followed suit, checking the results.

"Is this fucking serious?" Junko said in amazement as she pulled the paper from the machine. "Yo, Mikan, remove the electrodes,"

Mikan followed suit, quickly removing the wires from Kiyotaka. One thing about her is that her clumsiness magically disappears when handling patients.

"Interesting," Junko muttered, analyzing the results. She looked at Kiyotaka, putting his shirt and socks back on. "For once, Pops isn't spouting senile bullshit,"

"Ishimaru-san," she called. Kiyotaka turned to her. As if on cue, Mikan went back to her spot, continuing her secretarial work "So, you're saying that your heart's been this way all your life?"

"Yes," Kiyotaka said, placing a hand on his chest "Ever since I was born, my heart has never beaten once. Even if someone put a stethoscope on my chest, all they would hear is my breathing. However, my body functions nornally even without it,"

"Oh wow," Junko said absentmindedly, scribbling something on a black and white notepad.

"Well, everything is fine. That is, until yesterday,"

"Eh?" Junko said, her interest piqued.

"When I was going to work, let's just say that my heart functioned for the very first time," Kiyotaka narrated "Not for long, though. When I went to the convenience store on my way home, it happened again,"

"How so?" Junko asked. She is getting giddy for no apparent reason.

"I bumped into a man, and suddenly, my heart began beating again," Kiyotaka continued, but getting a bit agitated "But this time, it was  _faster and more intense_ , as if my heart is clawing its way out of my body."

"It was a very horrifying experience, and I genuinely thought I was going to _die_ ," Kiyotaka shuddered. "Fortunately, the man took me home, and apparently, I went unconscious and he stayed the night,"

"You went here and you have no heartbeat, right?" Junko asked to which Kiyotaka nodded. "When did it stop?"

"I believe sometime after I sent the man home. Which is a few hours ag--" he was cut off when he saw Junko smiling from ear to ear.

"Upupupupupu!" Junko giggled, acting like a flustered schoolgirl after meeting her crush.

"Errr... Enoshima-san? What's wrong?" Kiyotaka asked

"Nothing~" Junko replied sweetly "It's just that... have you ever considered the possibility that you have met your...  _soulmate_?"

Upon hearing the subject of soulmates, Kiyotaka's face reddened.

"T-that's preposterous!" he cried "He is a  _man_!"

"And so?" Junko countered "Honey, it's _twenty gayteen_ , love is free!"

"Twentygay-- what?" Kiyotaka said, confused "I understand that same-sex relationships are prevalent today, but I'm not err... homosexual!"

"But your heart says otherwise~" Junko taunted, patting Kiyotaka's chest "Upupupupu~"

"Enoshima-san, please, I demand a medical explanation about this!" Kiyotaka cried.

"Oh?" Junko said "But your condition cannot be explained medically, you know?"

"You see, the heartbeat isn't just for show. It's a vital biological process, sending the necessary stuff all throughout the body. Middle school biology, right?" Junko explained "But the fact that your body can do that, even without your heart functioning defies the fundamentals of biology and physiology itself,"

"B-but..." Kiyotaka tried to counter, but at loss for words.

"I'm just stating a possibility! Gawd, don't sweat it too much!" Junko said, holding her hands up.

"But to be sure, I will set another appointment so we can make sure," Junko said, scribbling on her notepad "I also recommend you rest up for the rest of the day and don't strain your heart too much by making it beat a lot!"

"I-i guess that's understandable," Kiyotaka murmured.

"Hold on, one last thing," Junko said, causing Kiyotaka to look at her "If possible, bring that man with you next time,"

"Err..." Kiyotaka awkwardly replied "I'll try..."

"Alright, bye~" Junko giddily waved as she motioned for Kiyotaka to exit the office.

When the door clicked shut, Junko's sunny smile turned into a half-lidded, sly one.

"Yo, Mikan," Junko called out.

"Y-yes, Junko-sama?" Mikan meekly replied as she went in the office.

"Book Ishimaru-san an appointment at this date and time..." Junko instructed "The results are bound to get interesting..."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Mondo totally tried to rescusitate Taka after he passed out, just so you know. He thought Taka had a heart attack lmao.
> 
> \- SHSL Cardiologist Junko Enoshima? Nah, she's still very much the SHSL Analytical Prowess. She literally entered medical school because she was bored and was accelerated like crazy.

**Author's Note:**

> Shameless plug: Hmu at forever-unanonymous.tumblr.com
> 
> Unless you know me personally. If that's the case, kindly forget this account existed and never mention this to me. Thanks lol.


End file.
